verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Doula
La doula è una figura assistenziale non medica che si occupa delle cure prenatali della donna, le è di supporto durante il parto e il postpartum. Origine La parola "doula" viene dal greco, e si riferisce ad una donna che sta a servizio di un'altra donna (sebbene in greco moderno la parola ha alcune connotazioni negative, significa "schiavo" o "servitore di Dio"). L'antropologa Dana Raphael usò per prima questo termine, per riferirsi a madri già con prole a carico, che assistevano le neo-madri nell'allattamento e nelle prime cure al neonato, nelle Filippine. Così il termine sorse inizialmente in riferimento al contesto del postpartum, ed ancora è usato con quella concezione. I ricercatori medici Marshall Klaus e John Kennell, che condussero la prima di molte prove cliniche randomizzate sulle conseguenze mediche di quando la doula assisteva i parti, adottarono il termine "doula" per identificare quella figura che sosteneva la madre durante il travaglio così come nel postpartumGeorge Stamatis (2005), John Kennell, M.D., and colleagues to receive award in Germany - for fostering early parent-infant bonding. Case Western Reserve University News Center. Le doula nell'assistenza al travaglio Le doula che si occupano del supporto al travaglio di parto sono operatrici che si occupano dei bisogni fisici ed emozionali delle donne in travaglio, per agevolarle nel loro percorso. Queste figure non hanno compiti medici come controllo del battito cardiaco, o esami vaginali ma piuttosto utilizzano il massaggio, l'aromaterapia, suggeriscono posizioni, e forniscono consigli per favorire la normale progressione del travaglio. Una doula che si occupi dell'assistenza al travaglio di parto sta accanto alla donna sia che essa voglia partorire nella sua casa, sia che si rechi in ospedale o in una casa maternità, e rimane con lei fino ad alcune ore dopo la nascita. Oltre ad offrire un valido supporto emotivo, le doula lavorano come intermediarie tra quelli che sono i desideri delle partorienti e le esigenze dello staff medico, al fine di ottenere informazioni per la propria assistita, che la rendano in grado di effettuare una scelta consapevole e informata riguardo alle procedure mediche che le vengono proposte. Una doula offre la propria pazienza e dolcezza ad una donna che è in travaglio, la incoraggia a procedere nel travaglio e le offre appoggio quando sta partorendo. Le doula nell'assistenza durante il postpartum Le doula che si occupano del periodo del postpartum sono addestrate per offrire informazioni alle famiglie, e per sostenere l'allattamento al seno, il riassestamento emozionale e psicologico che avviene nella madre dopo la nascita del bambino, forniscono suggerimenti su come calmare il bambino e lavorano sul potenziamento delle abilità dei neogenitori. Possono inoltre aiutare svolgendo piccole faccende domestiche, cucinando e aiutando gli eventuali fratellini a abituarsi a questa nuova situazione. Le Community Doulas Le Community Doulas hanno un importante ruolo per le donne a rischio per condizioni socioeconomiche svantaggiate e che hanno difficoltà ad accedere ai servizi sanitari. Queste doula combinano il ruolo di appoggio al travaglio e il ruolo di sostegno nel postpartum, al fine di garantire la continuità dell'assistenza alle gestanti che non possono usufruire di molti supporti sociali. Legislazione Negli Stati Uniti e nel Canada non è richiesto alle doula di essere certificate, comunque la certificazione è disponibile attraverso molte diverse organizzazioni. Funzioni della doula Una doula provvede a: * Incoraggiare le donne e coppie ad ottenere chiarimenti su procedure mediche ed interventi; * Sostegno emotivo e pratico; * Counselling durante la gravidanza; * Esercizi e suggerimenti fisici per rendere la gravidanza e il parto più confortevole per la donna; * Aiuto nella preparazione di un birth plan; * Punto di incontro tra necessità della gestante in travaglio e equipe medica di sostegno; * Utilizzo del massaggio e di altre misure non farmacologiche al fine di alleviare il dolore del parto (ad esempio uso dell'aromaterapia e di alcune altre tecniche di supporto non-mediche alle quali può essere addestrata); * Essere presente con la donna durante il travaglio e il parto; * Sostegno al partner e coinvolgimento dello stesso nel percorso del travaglio e del parto; * Aiuta ad evitare interventi non necessari; * Promuove l'allattamento e lo sostiene; * Alcune doule offrono un ricordo scritto della nascita (una sorta di diario della nascita); * Se richiesto, è presente durante l'intero travaglio e dopo la nascita finché i genitori ne hanno bisogno. Statistiche Durante il travaglio Le donne sostenute da una doula durante il travaglio di parto hanno dimostrato di avere: * una riduzione del 50% del tasso di taglio cesareo * nel 25% dei casi, un travaglio più breve * una riduzione del 60% della richiesta di epidurale * una riduzione del 30% dei casi dell'utilizzo degli analgesici * una riduzione del 40% dei casi dell'utilizzo del forcipe Dopo la nascita 6 settimane dopo la nascita, le madri che avevano avuto il supporto della doula erano: * Meno ansiose e depresse * Avevano più fiducia nelle loro capacità con il proprio bambino * Maggior soddisfazione con il partner (71% vs. 30%) * Più probabilità di allattare ancora (52% vs. 29%) Bibliografia *Per le statistiche: Una Doula fa la Differenza da Nugent, Periodico di Mothering, marzo-aprile 1998 *P. Keenan, Benefits of massage therapy and use of a doula during labor and childbirth. Altern Ther Health Med. Gennaio 2000; 6(1):66-74. *M.H. Klaus, J.H. Kennell, The doula: an essential ingredient of childbirth rediscovered. Acta Paediatr. Ottobre 1997; 86(10):1034-6. *Madi, Banyana Cecilia; Sandall, Jane; Bennett, Ruth; MacLeod, Christina, Effects of Female Relative Support in Labor: A Randomized Controlled Trial. Obstetrical & Gynecological Survey. 54(10):627-628, Ottobre 1999. *Grace Manning-Orenstein, A birth intervention: the thereapeutic effects of doula support versus Lamaze preparation on first-time mothers' working models of caregiving. Alternative Therapies, luglio 1998, Vol. 4, No. 4, pp. 73–81. Note Collegamenti interni * Blessingway Collegamenti esterni * Mondo Doula * Associazione nazionale per la preparazione alla nascita, assistenza alla gravidanza, al parto e alla prima infanzia * Casa Maternità di Milano * Il Mio Parto * una Doula italiana * Community Doulas, Chicago * Associazione non profit di Doula in Gran Bretagna * Associazione internazionale di Doula * Childbirth and Postpartum Professional Association * Association of Labor Assistants and Childbirth Educators * Scheda informativa * Organizzazione di supporto ai nuovi genitori * Associazione spagnola * Birthing From Within * Associazione canadese * International Childbirth Education Association * Doula Blog * Associazione di Barcellona Fonti * Categoria:Nascere